A Future Threatened
by HookedonDarvey
Summary: COMPLETE Post 8.16 He married her and with that came the promise to keep her safe. But how easy is it to protect someone whose also trying just as hard to protect you?
1. Chapter 1

**A Future Threatened - Chapter 1**

There is a beautiful mesh of pain, hurt and a mutual suppression of love that ties them together like two roses blossoming on one stem - acting as a seal of fate. Seemingly they are two bodies, but one heart and it's always been just him and her.

They've grown up, him more so than anyone and he's got her to thank for it. It takes him almost losing everything for him to find his way back to her. Doesn't feel the need to wallow in the darkness alone and throw himself head first into the tumbler of scotch that resides in the corner of his office like he's done on so many occasions in the past. Instead he's crawling back up for air and its as if he's acting on autopilot when he finds himself outside her apartment.

She fights of the darkness thats been threatening to consume him when she swings the door open and presents him with a future brighter than he's ever known. His lips fuse to hers in a silent acceptance of the forever she promises him and he's slamming the door shut, effectively closing out the darkness. Her eyes are welling up with regret and guilt and he realises she's oblivious but he promises her his own forever of making sure she knows exactly what she means to him. She's his light in the dark.

They get married that same year and whilst some people would call it soon, they are thirteen years in the making. The ceremony bleeds elegance and its Donna so he expects nothing less. He's waiting at the alter gazing at the Church which is adorned with a perfect mix of roses and lilies and it looks like nothing short of something out of a dream. But she's walking down the aisle and all he sees is her.

— FEW MONTHS LATER —

He's buried head down in a shitload of paperwork and containers of Thai takeout that he swears tastes shittier without her here to share it with him. She had planned an overdue night out with Rachel. Mike had unexpectedly cancelled at the last minute and so Harvey had decided upon having a late night at the office whilst Donna was out. So when he hears the distinct sound of her heels tapping against the cold hardwood floor of the firm, he's pleasantly surprised and his mouths morphs, out of its own accord, into a Cheshire cat grin thats so uniquely him. She greets him with a gentle, chaste kiss and whispers a silent 'hey" against the welcoming warmth of his lips as she discards her heels.

"What happened to your girls night out with _Michelle Ross_?" He smirks looking up at her from his paperwork and watches with amusement as her face fall with a sheer look of disbelief.

"You knew about that?" Donna all but gasps out.

His grin increases threefold and he responds by wrapping his hands around the small of her waist. Donna traces her fingers through the soft hairs at the back of his neck as she settles within the comfort of his arms. There's a pleasant shiver coursing through her that makes the hairs on her arms stand as he leans forward and whispers teasingly, in the low voice that he reserves just for her, 'you're Donna, I thought you were meant to know everything?"

"You're incorrigible" Donna states and lets out a chuckle. She leans into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she closes her eyes. Harvey follows suit, breathing out in peaceful content as he gently sways her against the undisturbed silence of the night.

She has this somewhat magical ability to shut everything out, shelter him from whatever dangers lurk outside, and he feels safe here where it's just him and her. It's them against the rest of the world. He finds that nothing exists - nothing beyond him and her - and time seems to stand still when she's beside him. So when trouble does come, he doesn't see it until it's too late.

He hears it before he sees it. The harsh click of the gun forces his eyes open and his body turns cold. He tenses and his arms tighten around her small frame as he spins them around so she's safe behind him. His first instinct has always been to protect Donna. It's been thirteen years of a subconscious need to protect her. But now he's publicly vowed to keep her safe - spoken it into existence - he'd be damned if he ever let anything happen to her.

She's unnerved by his strong grip and she doesn't need to open her eyes to know something isn't right. Her hand grips the tight-fitting shirt against his back as she acknowledges his overprotective nature. She'd find it endearing and she'd tease him relentlessly for caring too much if he wasn't putting himself in danger too. Its like she told Scottie she's always been protecting him too and she'd be damned if she let anything happen to him either. She's scared too but she lets her fingers run small circles against his tensed back in an attempt to calm him down as she finds herself stepping forward and aligning herself next to Harvey, albeit never letting go of her hold on him.

They'd find out soon enough that trying to protect someone whose trying just as hard to protect you can be futile.

**TBC & reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is quite short because I need to sort out the legal aspects so hopefully the next chapter is a little longer.**

Harvey glances at Donna pleadingly as she levels herself next to him, grimacing at the evident look of fear etched on her face and he wants to kill the man for putting it there.

His eyes dart back to the threat and the menacing, brutish look on his face tells him this is personal and not just a pit stop on his way to create more damage elsewhere. But his mind is preoccupied with trying to formulate a way to get Donna out of here unharmed that he cannot for the life of him place who this man is.

"If is isn't the great _Harvey Specter._" He spits out, his voice bleeding with pure contempt and disgust.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harvey questions back with anger and Donna uncurls her fist and gently runs her palm against his rigid back in a weak attempt to tell him to calm down - worried his anger would provoke the man - seeing as they were defenceless against the barrel of the gun that was alarmingly jeering back at them. His muscles clench in response.

His question goes unanswered and the barrel of the gun lands on Donna as the intruders gaze lands on her. She swallows and stiffens and Harvey's hand tightens protectively at her waist as he tries to pull her closer into his side.

"And it it isn't the wife, Donna _Specter_." Harvey's jaw tightens as he watches him leer at her before glancing at her - in a predatory manner - up and down. Donna barely manages to hold in a gasp and instinctively presses herself tighter against the warmth of Harveys side as she feels a chill run down her spine. "May I add what a endearing sight I walked in on, almost made me want to apologize for the sudden interruption.' He mockingly adds.

"If you even think about going anywhere near her let alone touch-"

"You are in no position to make any demands." The click of the gun forces Harvey into an immediate silence. "Now step away from her and make yourself comfortable, this might take a while." He adds with authority whilst pointing to the metal desk chair at the corner of his dimly lit office.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her I swear to God I _will _kill you." Harvey barks again at him whilst again unsuccessfully trying to push Donna behind him.

"What the FUCK did I tell you about your requests? This may be your office but from where I'm standing it looks like I'm the one calling the shots." Both Harvey and Donna do not fail to catch the double meaning behind his words and both know, by the chilling look in his eyes, that the threat was not empty.

'_Harvey_" She whispers, her voice breaking as she feels his firm grip on her waist loosen as he slowly steps back. She wants to follow him, stay close to him, but the gun trained on his back as he reluctantly makes his way over to the other side of the room to the isolated chair keeps her shackled to the ground.

Harvey can feel the first signs of a panic attack approaching; his hands are sweating and his vision is blurred as his heart pounds furiously against his chest. He's aware he needs to keep himself together for her sake because there is no way in hell he's leaving her alone with this maniac but he looks down at his hands trembling and realises he's doing a pretty shitty job at it. He shifts his gaze to hers and his heart aches at the plain look of panic and distress plastered on her face.

_I told you I'd never let anything happen to you, and I won't ever. So, you don't ever have to feel scared like that again. _

He's wordlessly trying to reassure her that he won't go back on his promise. She's Donna so of course she can read him - she's always had this innate ability to crack people wide open and know them better than they know themselves. But she can see the traces of sweat glistening his forehead and his hands quivering as they grip the armrest of the chair and she's not convinced.

_You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or, you call their bluff. Or, you do any one of a hundred and forty six other things_

"I'll do whatever you want, give you anything you need or admit to whatever you think I did but let her go. This is between you and me." He's quick to realise that there is no hundred and forty six options when Donna is at risk.

**TBC and again please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The man, yet to introduce himself, approaches Donna. Her body is on high alert to fight back but she stands her ground. Her cold stare matches his. She's more than aware by the confused look on Harvey's face from mere moments ago that he has no recollection of who this man is and she's even more certain that will only add to his aggravation. She needs to try to jolt Harvey's memory without alerting him to Harvey's inability to recall him as ever being his client. "Darren Porch." Porch smiles sneeringly and his gaze flickers to Harvey and then back to her.

"Didn't expect you to remember the names of the clients you've fucked over." He sneers at her.

Harvey silently thanks Donna for the reminder as he chips in. "You represented those cancer patients and then turned down the settlement offer resulting in a lawsuit being brought against you."

"You failed to accept the best settlement offer we could have gotten you and then you went against the firms advice and decided to take matters into court and then lost."

"My pills were helping those patients - you were supposed to get rid of the situation not let it get to court!"

"And it would never have gone to court if you'd accepted the settlement offer Darren." Harvey's asserts with confidence.

Donna can feel the anger running off as he spits back. "YOU cost me everything, I lost my money and my home!" Her body turns cold and she involuntarily flinches as his hands fist around the small of her wrist.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Harvey shouts as he goes to lunge forward towards her and Porch levels the gun towards Harvey and drags Donna and him backwards, twisting her arm painfully behind her back causing her to shut her eyes as she unwillingly lets out a whimper.

""You cost me my family, now I get the chance to take away yours." Porch whispers in her ear whilst having meant it to be directed at Harvey.

"_Don-_" Harvey's voice cracks painfully. She wasn't supposed to be here and he feels something akin to hatred towards both Mike and Rachel for cancelling their night out.

"If you want money, I'll give it to you. Heck, I'll give you whatever the hell you want. Just...please...let her go." _God damn it_, Harvey thinks. He doesn't ever resort to begging but he's never been in this situation before and he simply doesn't see any other way to get her the hell out of here.

"What I want is my family back but they all but up and left me so because of YOU that's not something I can get back. Hence here I am." He's resorted back to anger and Donna squirms as she feels his alcohol ridden breath hit the back of her neck. "I want you to admit your lack of competence, that you failed to do your job efficiently - tell them that...that...you dropped the ball!' His words are slurred and erratic and it's clear the alcohol has altered his ability to think straight let alone formulate a coherent sentence.

He's trying to get him to jeopardise the firm. Agreeing with Porch and confessing to something he did not do would get him disbarred and she squirms in his hold because if she knows Harvey he won't think twice about it. But he's worked his whole life to get to where he is and there is no way that _this_ is how it was all going to come to an end.

"Harvey, you can't." She's pleading and on the verge of shouting at him but she doesn't care. Her fighting against Porch's grip only results in him digging the gun harder into the back of her head and she hisses but doesn't relent.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harvey's silently pleading with her to listen to him - he needs the attention away from her and fast.

"You can't give it all up, the firm, your LIFE?" There is absolutely no way he is giving up his dream, his life, for her. It amazes Harvey that she doesn't even consider that _she_ is his whole life. Maybe there was a time when he'd have considered himself as being married to his job but that was before he'd ever imagined building a life, _a home_, with her.

He whacks the gun against the side of her head and her head knocks violently to the side before she stumbles to the floor. "DONNA." Before Harvey can take any step forward to help her, the gun is trained straight towards his chest. "You goddamn piece of shit!" Porch chuckles as he hunches down towards her. His callous, rough fingers linger against her skin as he pushes her hair behind her porcelain shoulders and begins to run them down the side of her neck. Harvey's jaw is set as he feels the bile rise inside his throat and wills himself to hold it in.

Harvey's finger twitch against his sides, waiting for a moment where he can make a move without triggering Porch but such a moment does not present itself. Porch, upon witnessing Harvey's struggle, rises and approaches him.

"She was merely expendable. What I came for is you." He states, his voice blunt, void of any emotion. Meanwhile Harvey's eyes don't leave Donna's. She's out cold and he can see the blood oozing from the side of Donna's head where it made impact upon the corner of Harveys metal desk before she hit the ground. His hands ball into fists at the faint sight of her bruised wrists, the outline of the asshole's fingernails burning against the paleness of her skin.

He doesn't know how or what he feels but anger is an understatement. He just hopes, _prays_, that if someone besides the three of them is at the firm at such an hour that they alert security and that they get here before he kills him. Because if he gets his hands on him he's not sure he can control the outcome.

**TBC - Still not really sure about the legal aspects still so I might not focus too much on it. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far they are immensely appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

He figures he most definitely needs a written or verbal confession - anything that can help him get what he needs and he's not leaving here without it. He's heard enough about Harvey Specter - New York city's best closer - to know that he's probably got a few tricks up his sleeve to get the odds in his favour. He's not in the mood to play another it's my word against his game. But then again he also has his own methods to use as a power play and she's currently unconscious and completely at his mercy behind them.

Harvey doesn't care what demands are thrown his way, he's just glad the attention is off Donna but his concern remains written in bold writing across his face. There's no way in hell he is letting Porch off scot-free but he figures he'll simply agree to his demands now and retaliate later when the balls are in his hands. The man is beyond intoxicated and his eyes are glazed - all signs that he's not thinking straight because there's a solid case and a fair fight in court that plays against Porch and so no half assed attempt at revenge or no forced confession is going to hold up in front of the bar. He's not worried about that. He's worried about Donna and she's still no where close to safe.

He reckons he could fight a good fight - he's had enough rounds in the ring to know how to throw a punch. But the chances of that are close to zero when you throw a gun into the mix.

Harvey's in the midst of writing a 'confession' and he's aware he needs to make this realistic and cut out the dramatics. He knows Porch's plan isn't going to hold up but he's also no idiot. Alcohol induced or not he'll know when he's being played for a fool and Harvey's not taking any chances. His face morphs into a small smile as his mind drifts from thoughts of dramatism to Donna as his mind replays her fake crying antics and how's she's countlessly taken his breath away when she's up on the stage. She might not know it but he's never ever missed one. The smile is unnoticeable when it falls as quick as it appears when he takes in his current situation. He promises himself that when, if, they get out of here he's going to get her to audition for the play she's had her eyes on for a while. He'll find a way to convince her. Heck, he'll even take on the role of COO if it means he gets to see a smile on her face - she belongs on the stage and he's sure as shit going to make sure she knows it.

His mind is jolted back to the present when he notices Porch making his way to the tumbler of scotch in the centre of his office. He outwardly flinches when he takes a couple of swings straight from the bottle. It's a recipe for impending disaster and his mind enters another fit of unrest as he tries to will his hands to stop quivering.

It's not long before he's done. Porch's face morphing into a satisfied grin at the thought of Harvey's signed fate in his hands. But the sound of Donna regaining consciousness is enough to get him to refocus his attention back to her.

In a drunken haze Porch comments, "maybe we can make things a little bit more fun in here." Harvey feels the panic attack brewing in the pits of his stomach as he realises that things are about to get a whole lot worse before they get better.

Harvey rises now. "You got what you wanted now get the fuck out of here!" There's enough anger in his voice but the crack in his voice betrays his faux portrayal of confidence and Porch laughs at his pathetic attempt.

Donna attempts to lift herself off the floor. She feels something warm edging down her temple and she hesitantly lifts her hand to her face to assess the damage. Her hands come back drenched in red and she feels something akin to dread as she tries to understand what the hell happened. She lifts herself of the floor, struggling to keep her balance and she grabs on to what she thinks is Harvey's desk for support.

Her vision is blurry, a maze of bright colours and she thinks it's her mind playing games on her. She feels the tight, possessive grip on her upper arm just below her shoulders before she sees it. She shudders as a reflex and makes an attempt to recoil away from the unyielding clasp when she feels it trail down her arm, the small hairs on her arms rising.

Harvey's eyes are glazed with an undefined level of fury and anger and he's visibly seething. His blood is boiling and he feels as if he's acting out of auto when he finds himself beside her. His fisted hand connects hard with Porch's jaw and it's stings relentlessly upon contact. It's effective in getting the brute's filthy hands off of her as he finds him sprawled out on the floor, his right hand grabbing his jaw in response to the jolt of pain that had just shot up through it.

It wasn't hard to avoid Porch's attention. He was drunk and he'd wrongly narrowed his attention on her. His tunnel vision had caused him to fail to consider Harvey approaching him.

The lawyer, too, is blinded by his anger and his guilt levels are rising when he realises that he's failed her - he'd promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her but he can't get past the fact that she's hurt yet again and that it's always because of him.

Harvey's eyes are darting over her, gazing for any other injuries that he might have missed. He visibly relaxes, lifting his hands through her ruffled hair and soothingly letting them travel down her arms and towards her hands as he tightens his hold on to them reassuringly. He's too late when he realises that the gun still remains firmly within Porch's grip and that he'd failed to consider the consequences of rising to the bait in the midst of his profound anger.

His eyes are fixed upon her and in her attempt to clear her still blurred vision, she's the first to sense danger and notice the levelling of the gun towards Harvey. Before he can comprehend the click of the trigger she's lunged herself protectively in front of Harvey.

**TBC - the reviews make me enjoy writing this more, hence the quick updates so you know what to do :))))))**


	5. Chapter 5

The piercing shrill of the gun is wrecking havoc on his ears and he swears the deafening buzz that he can't seem to shake off is a sign of permanent ear damage.

It takes him a while to acknowledge and come to terms with his surroundings. He'd lost the opportunity to even think let alone react when Donna had thrown herself at him but his arms naturally wrap around her waist to break her fall as his own back meets the hardwood floors of his office with a defined thud.

Despite the ringing in his ear, he can hear the swing of the glass door of his office and the heavy footsteps of people, who he assumes to probably be security, approaching. He lets out a clear sign of relief at his more than likely assumption, knowing that the sudden gunshot breaking the peaceful silence of the night most definitely alerted them that something was clearly out of sorts.

The eerie silence within the office is broken when security announces that help is on the way and he catches the retreating sound of Porch's objection as he's forcefully dragged away.

At first the mention of help confuses him and his mind hazes over as he tries to comprehend why. Surely there's no immediate danger now that Porch is out of the picture, _right_?

"You need to apply pressure on her wound, she's losing too much blood!" And just like that the relief that painted his eyes is replaced by a cloudy dark mist and he can't breathe.

The smog in his mind is somewhat lifted because he can feel something warm seeping through his shirt and he doesn't even have to look to know that it's blood. _Her_ blood.

"_Don_?" He whispers her name as he gently places her on the ground, her head resting slightly on his lap. Her skin is clammy, cold and so not the Donna he knows. He finds himself craving her comforting warmth and her reassuring touch. Needs her to place her hand in his and tell him everything's going to be okay but her body is slack against his and her eyes are firmly shut. She's his missing puzzle piece and he god damn needs her to wake up.

Harvey sheds his suit jacket as if wearing it was scorching him and he bunches it against her abdomen. He's tentatively brushing her hair away from her face, tapping his fingers lightly against the cheek, _anything_ to keep a hold on her_. _He's desperately willing her to open her eyes. His trembling, moisture-laden hands against her face jolts her awake, her eyes are heavy and she winces against the unpleasant pressure that she feels pressed up against her body. She wills herself not to look down, perhaps avoiding looking at it and keeping her eyes fixed on him would ground her and allow her to avoid the reality of the situation for as long as she possibly could.

She musters all her strength into lifting her shaking hand to meet his hand that's currently running soothingly through her auburn-coloured locks. A lone tear trails down her cheek and he uses their intertwined hands to brush it away. "I've got you Donna, you're going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." His voice is soft but she can detect the panic buried underneath it and her heart aches for him. He's trying to reassure her but she knows he needs it as much as she does.

Upon hearing her whisper his name back at him he leans his forehead against hers, desperate for any form of connection that keeps her bound here with him. Maybe by holding on to him he could act as her life source.

"_Why?" _His voice is soft and she almost misses it as he muffles it against her temple. She relishes in the feel of his lips against her cool skin and closes her eyes briefly at the sensation.

"Because you've always protected me." Before he can even open his mouth he hears a "plus your balls ain't big enough to handle a bullet" and he laughs, choking back on a sob.

"Hey! The balls are debatable." He's smiling down at her now.

The arrival of the doctors interrupt her before she can quip back with her own banterous remark. He's forced to let go of his hold on her but he refuses to let her out of his sight. She winces and squirms in pain as the doctor prods away at her and he reaches forward as his eyes land upon her hand looking for his. His grip on her hand is firm and tight as if somehow he believes that maybe he could absorb some of her pain, share it so she doesn't have to bear it alone. He's a lawyer wishing for something he knows is impossible and the younger version of him would laugh if he could see him now. But he continues wishing because somehow she's always made the impossible possible.

Her voice breaks through his silent reverie.

"Please don't leave me."

"Never."

**This chapter is quite short so I apologise, however I think I've got about 2 or 3 left so hopefully I can get one up tomorrow. **

**I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's gone midnight when he finds himself situated outside Donna's hospital room. He hates that it's quiet - he needs something to help him drown out his pessimistic thoughts. Harvey's quick to his feet when the doors of her hospital room open, he needs an update and he needs it now. But his own needs are pushed aside when Donna is rushed out and he overhears something about not being able to stop the bleeding and surgery to remove the bullet that's lodged in her side and his heart is painfully thumping against his chest. He briefly wonders if this is how Louis felt when he'd had a heart attack.

The growing feeling of guilt is piercing through every inch of him and he is more than sure that this mess is all his fault. He figures he should call the others now, needing someone to get him through his - to try and convince him that maybe it's not his fault and that there's nothing he could have done to prevent _whatever this is_ from happening. But there's a huge part of him that knows if anyone could convince him otherwise it was _her_, and she's not here.

Louis is the first to rush towards him, followed closely by Rachel and Mike. They all throw him a myriad of questions and he's silently willing the world to stop spinning.

_What the hell happened? How is she? Have you heard anything? _

He opens his mouth to speak but finds himself unable to find any words. Truth be told he hasn't got an answer to any of their questions and a still silence falls over them. There's no room for empty consolations. Nothing means anything.

The silence feels like it's dragged on for eternity before Louis breaks it. "Have you called her parents?" Louis asks him to which Harvey responds with a shocked shrug of his head. _Crap, _he thinks having not even once considered calling them.

Louis encouragingly squeezes Harvey's shoulder as he tells him that he'll go ahead and inform her parents and he emits an audible sigh of genuine relief. Grateful to have one burden lifted off his shoulder. How do you tell a parent that their child is on their deathbed because of you? Quite simply he doesn't think he's got it in him. Physically he's slumped outside her hospital room. Mentally he's on the surgery table with her. He's an extension of her and as cliche as he thinks it may sound he can't go on without her. His existence is tied up in hers.

_I can't be me without you._

—

It's a couple hours since they rushed her into the surgery room and the lack of information pertaining Donna's current situation is wearing away at him.

He's about to bust down a couple doors and demand to know what's going on before the Doctor walks out, clipboard in hand and his face plastered with what he thinks is pity. "How is she?" Harvey can't help but think the worst but nonetheless pleading with whoever is listening to make sure she was alive and okay.

"We successfully managed to remove the bullet that had become lodged in her hip. Fortunately the bullet missed her pelvic bone which would have inflicted greater amounts of damage but as a result of the surgery your wife suffered a significant amount of blood loss but we've successfully managed to control and put a stop to the bleeding."

Harvey interjects before the Doctor can continue, "is she going to be okay? Can I see her?"

"We've given her multiple blood transfusions and so is currently in a stabilised condition. Had you have not applied pressure on her wound she might not have made it this far. She's incredibly lucky to have you. As to being able to see her, it could take a few moments while we transport her and get her settled into the intensive care unit. I'll get the nurse to tell you when you can go ahead and see her." Harvey nods, expelling a shaky sigh of relief as he gives a small smile as a thank you.

"I believe she'll be okay. Your wife's quite the fighter." The doctor smiles at Harvey before walking away.

The doctors words play like a broken record. _She's incredibly lucky to have you. _He's been swimming in a pool of guilt since he's gotten here but he unexpectedly finds some solace in his words.

—

It's not too long after that the nurse lets him into Donna's room and telling him that she might not wake up for a couple days as her body needs the time to rest. He's not listening, he just needs to see her and make sure for himself that she's still here with him.

His eyes well up as they settle upon her. If it wasn't for her distinct red locks he wouldn't even believe it was her in the hospital bed. Her skin is deathly pale and her lips are tinted with a dark shade of blue or purple. He closes the distance between them and his hand hovers over hers like he's afraid to touch her. He just doesn't want to hurt her anymore than he already has. But his hands move out of their own accord as his skin itches to feel her with him and he gingerly places his hand over hers whilst leaning over and placing a gentle kiss against her temple.

"Hey Donna." He whispers choking back on a sob. "I'll be right here when you decide to wake up, I'm not going anywhere." His hands are playing with the ends of her hair when Mike enters the room. He tells Donna that they are all here for her before telling him it's best if he goes home and gets some sleep.

"It's been a long night Harvey and she's not going to wake up tonight let alone for the next couple days so you should go home and get some sleep."

He pulls a chair from the back of the room and drags it close to Donna's side before taking hold of her hand and settling down. "I can't leave her alone Mike. Not like this."

Mike nods reluctantly. He been up against Harvey a number of times to know that there's no winning against his stubbornness. He tells him to at least get some sleep while he's here before he leaves.

—

He's awoken by the sound of Donna's parents walking in. Watching as Jim kisses Donna before telling her everything was going to be alright. Jim doesn't acknowledge him but he's too tired to fight it. He doesn't want to cause a scene and definitely not in front of Donna. Harvey silently embraces her mother as she whispers a greeting before running her hand across his cheek and telling him he should go home. _Yet another person telling him to go home, _he thinks. He refuses but tells her he'll be outside to let them have some time alone with their daughter.

Neither of them ask for what happened and he supposes that either Mike or Louis filled them in on the details over the phone. He's grateful for not having to relive the details for he'd much rather forget.

He's nauseated and his body in engulfed with fatigue from barely having slept or ate. His only source of food being the occasional bagel from Mike whenever he visits. But it's enough to get him by and so he's adamant on staying by her bedside.

He briefly remembers the nurse telling him that she could probably hear him so talking to her would help. He laughs because it's probably true - she's had the conference room bugged from the very beginning and had conveniently failed to tell him his intercom was on all those years ago. He's pretty sure she'd bugged Jessica's office too. He grins at the thought.

And so he passes his time just talking about everything and nothing to her. Tells her about how she'd swept him off of his feet and had him wrapped around her finger from the very beginning when she'd introduced herself to him at the bar. About how he's seen her in every play she's done and blown him off his feet every single time. How's she unknowingly turned him from not only being a Donna fan but also a Shakespeare fan.

He rests his head against the side of her bed next to her hand as he tells her about the future he dreams of with her. _A house in the Hamptons and two strawberry blonde kids that are the perfect mix of both him and her. _How he's never ever imagined having a family but that with her it's different.

Somewhere between telling her that he misses her and wanting her to come back to him, he falls asleep.

—

He doesn't have any recollection of how much time has passed but he's sure it's at least been a couple days. He doesn't have it in him to go home and face a house without her in it. Everytime someone mentions going home to get some sleep and freshen up he effectively shuts them up with the brief look of anger and annoyance that is sure to cross over his face. Doesn't even have to go home to know that he's not going to get any sleep. Knows the bed is too cold without her. Although he won't admit it to her, he waits for her feet to tangle in between his in a last minute search for warmth and curl up against his chest before he even considers falling asleep himself. He's sick and tired of telling them that going home is only going to make him come back. He'd left his bachelor lifestyle behind him a long time ago so he promises himself that he's not going stepping foot in _their _home without her by his side like he's done ever since they'd finally gotten their shit together.

Everyday is the same routine. He's set up a chair permanently as close to her bedside as possible and for as long as she's here he calls it home. He attentively takes hold of her hand, holding it firmly in his as if letting go would cause her to slip away. His thumb mindlessly caresses the soft skin as he lifts her hand towards his mouth and places a tender kiss against it.

"I miss you Donna," he whispers and he's unable to prevent his voice from cracking. "I know you can hear me and I need you here with me. Please wake up." His voice tapers off, his lack of energy finally getting the better of him. He lets his unused hand run through her hair and he tucks a loose strand back behind her ear.

His eyes fill with days worth of unshed tears and he's not sure how he manages to let the words out without crumbling apart. "I love you Donna." His eyes are fixed upon her face and he fails to notice Jim make his way back in.

"It's ironic how you once told me how I act as if I don't love my own daughter and yet now she's here because of _you." _The lack of sugarcoating doesn't surprise him. However what does surprise him is how long it's taken for Jim to confirm what he already knows is his fault. His mouth goes dry and he keeps his eyes trained on Donna, his hand still cradling hers.

"I've never really liked you but I accepted you for the sake of her happiness. I don't know what it is that she sees but she has a blind spot when it comes to you." His words are cold and he makes no effort to stop. "You've hurt her one too many times before-" Harvey bows his head in shame because he _knows _he's hurt her before and he _knows _he doesn't deserve her but she chose to spend her life with him regardless and he loves her. "-and I should have known something like this would happen. I should have _never_ let her marry you." He's exhausted, mentally drained and his body feels numb but Jim's words cut through like a knife and his hand tightens around hers.

He offers a weak "she wasn't supposed to be there. She was never supposed to get hurt." He doesn't know if that is supposed to make him feel better but it's all he's got.

Jim doesn't stay too long after that, just kisses Donna goodnight and tells him he'll be back in the morning. Harvey simply nods giving a polite "goodnight" in return.

There's a river of tears he needs to let out but he doesn't want to break in front of her. But he also doesn't want to leave her side so he keeps it bottled up. Instead he gently lays his head on top of their intertwined hands. He's wishing for an escape and hopes that tonight sleep comes easy.

**This is quite a long chapter. I'm also pretty sure my chapters get worse and worse as I go along but your reviews motivate me to keep going so THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

For a moment he thinks the slight twitch he feels against his hand is just a figment of his imagination; a way in which his mind is taunting him that she's still not awake. But then he hears a small groan and feels a stronger pull against his hand. He is quick to his feet, abandoning the chair he's spent the most part of the last week in, all in a rush to get closer to her.

"Donna?" He's using the palm of his hand to flatten her unruly hair before tucking the loose strands back behind her ear. It's been a week now and he knows she'll throw a fit at the lack of vibrancy and volume in it once she sees it for herself.

Her eyelids flutter slowly and he takes a moment to catch himself, unable to believe this was happening. He quickly reaches over and presses the button to alert the nurse before returning back to Donna.

"You can do it Donna, wake up for me." He's pleading with her now and it's answered when her hazel eyes meet his light brown ones and he swears he's never seen anything more beautiful. "Hey there honey, welcome back." She blinks, a sign of recognition and a greeting all in one as the nurse enters the room. Informing Donna that she'll be back soon to give her something for the pain and updating her charts she leaves, leaving Donna and Harvey alone again.

She wants to speak but finds that her lips are cracked and her throat is painfully dry. His perceptive skills are impeccable when it comes to her and without being told he's reaching for the glass of water at her bedside and extending her the straw before running some water droplets across her lips.

"_Honey_?" She teases and Harvey shrugs shyly with a small smile, "it slipped out."

"Are you okay?"

Harvey lets out a small laugh, "You're the one in the hospital bed and you're asking me if I'm okay?" He speaks again before she can. "You scared the crap out of me Donna, don't you dare ever do anything like that again." The raw emotion in his voice tugs away at her heartstrings and she swallows as she briskly blinks away her own set of tears.

"_Harvey." _She breathes out slowly trying to get him to understand why she did what she did.

He shakes his head vehemently in a refusal to accept otherwise, "NO Donna, _promise_ me you'll never do something like that again."

She shakes her head, "you know I'll always protect you Harvey."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"Said the pot to the kettle."

The room falls quiet for a couple minutes before Harvey breaks the silence. "You know...when the Doctor came out from the surgery room I thought I'd lost you...he had this...this look of regret and pity painted across his face and I thought that was it…" She's seen him vulnerable before but never quite like this and she feels her heart break and her stomach drop. Wanting nothing more than to anchor herself to him, she curses inwardly at the bullet wound which prevents her from doing so. So she gently tugs against his hand wordlessly willing him closer.

He tenderly but awkwardly wraps himself around her, allowing himself to relax as he breathes her in, "I missed you so much Donna." She rests her head inside the crook of his neck as she places a light kiss against his collarbone, "you're stuck with me Harvey, you'll never lose me." Harvey lifts his head and cradles her head in his hands before slowly drawing in for a kiss. He feels her lean in slightly and his stomach flutters. It's felt like forever since he was last able to do that and on that thought he realises that he doesn't ever want to let her go. But he feels her shift slightly and grimace in pain and he slowly leans back and settles back into his chair. Instead he places his hand around hers, his fingers drawing smooth circles against her wrist.

"I should go and call your parents and tell them you're awake, they were worried sick so they'll want to see you." He says as he begins to rise from his chair and go outside to place the call. But before he can move any further, he feels her hand grip tightly around his wrist.

"It's late Harvey. They are most likely exhausted and asleep. You can call them in the morning, it's not like I'm going anywhere." He gives her a look that tells her he's not convinced that that's such a good idea. He knows they'll be pissed that they weren't informed and he's already not in Jim's good books. He's against doing anything that's sure to cause a scene.

"I just want to stay with you tonight. Please?" He's reluctant but he's never been able to say no to her and so he concedes and perches down on the side of the bed beside her.

"You're not going to make me go home?" He questions with a small tone of playfulness.

Her voice is soft and tender when she speaks, "there's nobody that could drag me away from you if the tables were turned." Harvey forces a smiles and nods his head. It's because _she knows him _that she knows his smile is fictitious because it's not the same Cheshire cat grin that reaches the corner of his eyes that's she's grown so fond of. She reaches out her hand and lightly strokes his cheek with the pad of her thumb. They both break the silence in sync.

"I'm _sorry_ Donna. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Harvey."

She watches him choke against his own tears as his eyes are trained down, fixed against a spot on the hospital floor. She hooks her fingers under his jaw and slowly turns his head towards her. "_Hey. _Harvey, look at me." He turns hesitantly, the redness and rawness behind his eyes pierce through her, sending a ice cold jab straight through her heart. "It's not your fault Harvey."

She's the only one he believes.

"I love you." He whispers as a teardrop escapes.

She brushes it away, "I know, I love you too Harvey."

"You should get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." He kisses her forehead and whispers a soft goodnight against her ear.

**Decided that I've got 2 more chapters left because it seemed like a good place to end it here. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Although she can't see his face behind the large, totally unnecessary, but nonetheless beautiful bouquet of flowers she knows it couldn't be anyone else but Louis. She smiles to herself at his overly affectionate nature, something that is so uniquely Louis. Behind him Rachel and Mike walk in, hand in hand, and it doesn't take her long to pinpoint the distinct look of guilt etched across their faces and she makes a mental note to bring it up later and quash all traces of it.

Upon noticing them, Harvey places a lingering kiss against her forehead before he signals that he's going to step outside to call her parents. Her hand feels cold at the immediate loss of contact as she watches him leave and she focuses her attention back on the others.

"Welcome back Donna."

"The firms been falling apart without the real managing partner." Louis teases.

"Maybe that's got something to do with the fact that one of the named partners spent his time here rather than at the firm." Her head jutting towards Harvey outside the door.

"You're more important to him than the firm Donna."

Donna looks to both Mike and Rachel. "So how's the littlest member of the Ross family doing?" Donna asks calmly her eyes dropping towards Rachel's barely there baby bump and then back up to her face. The look on her face all but reads _you really think I wouldn't figure it out. _

Rachel lets out a little giggle as her hands come to rest upon her stomach. "She's just giving mommy a little bit of trouble, but nothing I can't handle."

Donna squeals in excitement, "_she?". _Rachel nods enthusiastically.

"Well we wanted to keep it a surprise but the nurse accidentally let it slip but yes meet _Michelle Ross." _Mike says as he too exudes the same aroma of unadulterated happiness. At the mention of her alter persona, Rachel's eyes flash towards Donna who's face breaks out into a grin and she just about manages to contain her laughter.

"We are _not _naming her that."

Harvey returns back and takes up his normal position at Donna's bedside before asking to be clued in to the current conversation. Donna grabs his hand in excitement and for a quick second he's startled, "we are going to be godparents!" His face breaks into a smile as his eyes travel from Rachel and Mike.

"Well would you look at that, the puppy is having his own litter of puppies." Donna lightly slaps his chest in faux disappointment at Harvey's teasing remark and he relents from any further attempts to mock Mike and settles for a "congratulations guys."

Donna moves to shift against the pillows and involuntarily lets out a slight groan when the movement tears at the gauze around her abdomen.

"Harvey, can you-" Donna doesn't get to finish her sentence before he helps her adjust the pillows behind her back so she can sit up against the headboard comfortably. She whispers a small 'thank you'.

"How are you doing Donna?" Louis asks, his emotional side getting the better of him as his eyes glaze over and begin to well up.

"I'm okay Louis. Thank God for pain medication, it works wonders." Harvey flinches at the mention of Donna being in pain and she squeezes his hand in response.

Rachel and Mike step forward, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Donna interjects before they can even mutter a syllable. "I know what you are going to say Rach and so before you do I want to say that it's not your fault. Neither of yours. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Donna states, her voice leaving no room for doubt.

"If we hadn't cancelled our plans neither of you both would have been at the firm.

….

They spend the remainder of the morning catching up on life. Harvey asks Mike how Chicago's been treating them and Rachel and Donna have their much needed catch up on married life and Rachel's plans now that's she's pregnant. The causal conversations come to a stop when Louis is called in to the firm to handle a minor dispute with a client. It's not long after that when the arrival of Donna's parents means that Rachel and Mike bid their own farewells, promising to visit later on in the evening.

Jim has a stern look on his face when his gaze catches Harvey's, "you should have called us the moment she woke up." He's angry and quite rightly so.

"Dad, it's alright I told him not to." Donna says in an effort to kill the tension.

"Oh _Donna." _Roberta breathes out before enveloping her daughter in her arms and stroking her hair, "we were worried sick."

"I'll go get some coffee." Harvey speaks allowing them to have some time alone.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." She greets them as Jim embraces her, "you scared us Donna, we're so glad you're okay."

"One minute we're talking about vacationing in Paris and the next thing is me visiting you in a hospital bed, what the hell were you thinking?" Donna manages to avoid any talk about that night, instead focusing on Paris and keeping conversation lighthearted. It doesn't take long before Roberta rambles on about everything and nothing and Donna's attention falls towards her father who's been rather unusually quiet. He's gaping at her with a look of concern and worry as if looking away would break the spell and things would take an awful turn for the worst. He looks as if he's trying to hold on to the moment where she's okay and alive in front of him.

"I'm okay Dad," his trance is broken as he blinks and lightly - with a small but detectable hint of fury - shakes his head.

"No Donna look at you. You're in the hospital you are most definitely _not_ okay." He pauses shortly before continuing, "you should have been at home where it was safe. Harvey's cocky, _I don't give a shit about anyone _attitude is what got you here."

Her eyes are glassy and her voice is stern, "Dad!, St-." He doesn't see her eyes shift focus to the door and fails to notice Harvey make his way back in. "He's supposed to protect you, not go and almost get you killed for God's sake."

"He's right Donna." His demeanour is dejected. Whilst she understands her fathers protective paternal instinct, she's nonetheless angry having to watch Harvey's eyes sink and fill with an overwhelming sense of guilt that shouldn't be there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and I should have done better to keep you from harm's way Donna-" His eyes then turn to Jim, his eyes sharp and cold when he speaks "but don't _ever_ accuse me of not caring about her when that's all I've ever done."

"He saved my life Dad." Her words are directed to her father but her eyes remain levelled on Harvey. "If he hadn't tried to stop the bleeding I wouldn't even be here" Her hand reaches out for his and he clutches on to it, his hold unyielding. "You gave me a reason to fight Harvey." She needs him to listen to her words - for them to make an impact - and her thumb caresses the soft skin of his hand when she sees his eyes glistening with unshed tears, and she knows he's heard her.

Roberta steers the conversation to something more civilised to avoid Harvey and Jim coming at odds again and Donna is silently thankful. Conversation flows easily and Harvey manages to chime in occasionally but spends the majority of time fixated on her fingers as he plays with her wedding ring.

Donna yawns a couple hours in. "You should get some sleep Don." Harvey says softly and she nods in agreement.

"We'll be back tomorrow Donna. Goodnight sweetie." Her mom says before kissing her head and her father follows suit before leaving.

Steadily, Donna tries to lower herself back down towards the pillows whilst shifting towards the edge of the hospital bed. He's about to protest when she motions for him to join her, "that chair doesn't look at all comfortable and I know you won't go home so do us both a favour and get in."

"I don't want to hurt you, you're supposed to be getting better."

"I promise you won't hurt me Harvey and besides I'll sleep better next to you."

At that he climbs underneath the blankets, his arm protectively wrapping around her just above her waist, careful as to avoid hurting her. Her head leans back against his shoulder and she clasps onto his free hand, bringing their intertwined hands up to rest against her chest.

"I'm sorry about my dad Harvey"

Harvey kisses the back of her head, "it's okay Donna, I get it. He's protective because he's your father. I'm sure I'd be acting the same way if it was our child." He doesn't realise what he's said until he catches the look of surprise on her face as she turns her head towards him.

"You think about that...us having children of our own?" Her voice is soft and laced with genuine interest.

"I mean I know we haven't talked about it but yeah I guess I do...you're the only one I've imagined having a family with Donna. I meant it when I said I want everything with you." He says without a hint of doubt as he stares at her with nothing but affection and love. She angles her head upwards slightly and captures his lips under hers.

"I love you Harvey." She breathes out, relaxing inside his comforting embrace.

He places a kiss against the side of her head as he whispers an "I love you too Donna" against her hair. He focuses on the rhythmic beat of her heart against his chest to help lull himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Being in the hospital day in day out is starting to claw away at her nerves and she's never missed the hefty workload of being COO and the _real managing partner_ more than she does right now. _Sure_, she's got Harvey by her bedside but she'd rather spend time with him away from the restrictive confinements of the hospital room. Her heavy release of breath gets Harvey's attention immediately, the look on his face drawing her to the attention that his first thought is that she's in pain. She's quick to reassure him that she's fine as she shifts her head closer to settle comfortably inside the crook of his neck.

"You think you can sneak me out of here?" She masks the seriousness of her question with a slightly teasing tone, albeit hoping Harvey would catch on. They've spent the majority of 15 years together and as much as she claims to know him better than he knows himself, it works both ways so she knows he'll catch on. He looks at her incredulously and wonders whether it would be a good idea but the stubborn look of determination and seriousness etched on her face makes him think maybe the request isn't too far fetched.

"I'll rest better at home Harv, in a bed where it doesn't feel like my back is being bashed against a wooden floor board." The request is perfectly timed as the doctor walks in and whilst normally he'd be opposed to letting a patient be discharged so early after having been shot, he doesn't see why not considering her wounds are healing unproblematically. She shakes her head in sheer disapproval when he mentions to take it easy - no strenuous activities or going into the office - but one firm look from Harvey and she relents; it's either this or staying in the hospital. He leaves informing them he'll bring back the discharge papers and painkillers and Harvey squeezes her leg before telling her he's going to call Ray to take them both home, "I'll be right back."

The door swings open with a small squeak and she glances at the wheelchair and then back up at Harvey who has a sheepish grin on his face knowing he's in for another protest, "I've got your discharge papers."

She frowns, "I don't need a wheelchair Harvey. I got shot, I'm not an invalid"

He shrugs lightheartedly with a small smile. "Don't shoot the messenger...doctors orders"

She sighs and attempts to slide off the bed but hisses and winces when she accidentally pulls at her gauze. "I assure you I can walk perfectly fine".

"Don careful" he says softly with a worried look on his face. She goes to step off the bed and he's quick to hold his arms out when he notices her falter and sees her legs give way slightly. "I've got you" Her hands viscerally grip onto his biceps, her nails digging into his skin and he manages to hold in a wince as he focuses on keeping her balanced against him. He eyes her scanning to make sure she's okay. "What was that you said about being able to walk?" he smirks at her but she detects worry and concern in his voice.

"I'm okay, I just moved too quickly" he helps ease her gently into the wheelchair and reaches over to grab her stuff before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Let's go home" he squeezes her shoulder. She places her hand on top of his at her shoulder and squeezes back.

The only light in the room is the soft glow emanating from the marble fireplace in front of them, cascading them in an incandescent warmth. They are cuddled up on the couch after having had the dinner that he had cooked for her after having arrived home, knowing she must have been famished after have been living on hospital food. Her feet are propped up comfortably on the pillow resting on the glass coffee table whilst the rest of her body leans against his, her hand curled around his whilst the other draws indistinct patterns on his thigh. He reaches over to the side and grabs a soft woollen blanket and lightly drapes it over them as he pulls her tenderly closer to his side. He turns his head, his lips ghosting her forehead as he breathes her in. His fingers softing tracing invisibles lines lightly up and down her arm.

His other hand plays with the wedding ring on her finger before he interlaces their fingers and lifts her joined hands to his lips and places a soft-hearted kiss against her knuckles.

"I meant what I said before you know- " He pauses taking a moment to look at her, " -about having children with you." His voice is soft and filled with a sense of longing that pulls at her heartstrings and she can't help but smile back lovingly at him with a nod.

"You sure you could handle a mini us running around, because I know I've already got my hands full dealing with you" she jokes playfully.

"If she is anything like you I'm in for a hell lot of trouble but there is nothing else I'd rather want than to be outnumbered by redheads and nobody else I'd rather it be with. Coming home to you guys,, surprise visits at the office, her drawing all over my important case files...I want it all Donna."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?

"If I had lost you I would have lost _everything_ Donna, I don't want to waste anymore time." His declaration is unguarded, full of want and love and she couldn't love him anymore than she already does.

She agrees, "there is nobody else I'd rather have a family with either Harvey."

The silence causes Donna to lift her head off his shoulder and glance up towards him. His eyes are staring straight ahead at the fireplace as the flames dance in his soft brown eyes. She senses his vulnerability. His trance is broken when she places an affectionate kiss against his jawline just under his ear and squeezes his thigh in a silent declaration that she was right here, that they've still got a future ahead of them and he's reminded that it's a forever kind of love. A forever kind of connection that binds them to each other. It's taken them 13 years to get to where they are now, there's nothing that could tear them apart from each other. They've got it all to come.

**SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD EXAMS AND ESSAYS TO HAND IN THAT I LOST TRACK OF TIME. BUT ITS FINALLY FINISHED. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING THROUGH AND GIVING REVIEWS. XXXXX**


End file.
